The invention relates to superconducting ceramic tapes, and particularly to laminated superconducting ceramic tapes.
When a superconductor tape is put under tension the ceramic grains in the tape degrade resulting in a decrease in the critical current carrying capacity of the superconductor tape. To address this issue, it has been known to form superconductors by laminating the superconductor tape which may be a previously compressively strained tape to a support structure having a thermal expansion coefficient larger than that of the superconducting tape to improve the tape's tolerance to tensile and bending stresses.